Head Over Heels
by lime.lights
Summary: Ever since Mr.Soloman had announced that the junior class would be taking a day “vacation” to the “beach”, I had been paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**- Head over Heels -**

The helicopter took a sudden dip and I almost lost track of time, _almost_. However being the good spy I was, I continued to count the seconds: two thousand five hundred, two thousand five hundred and one.

I pushed my mental clock to the back of my mind refusing to be even a second off. Ever since Mr. Solomon had announced that the junior class would be taking a day "vacation" to the "beach" (notice the quotes around vacation and beach) I had been paranoid.

Since when did the future woman spies of America ever take a day off of spy school for a_ vacation _anyway (two months after summer break)? I mean shouldn't Mr. Solomon be teaching us how to disable some sort of bomb (he had been hinting at it for weeks) instead of taking us to the beach?

I had been fully convinced that this was a set-up but Liz, Bex and Macey had completely ignored me and instead they all just squealed at the thought of spending a day with Solomon at the beach (not that I personally have anything against that).

I shifted slightly, hoping that the blindfold around my eyes would magically fall off (so I wouldn't have to explain anything to Soloman). Bex was snoring next to me while Liz was probably reciting Einstein's theories in her head. As for Macey, she had finally caught up to the class over break and this was her first trip with the class (but she still had to catch up in the CO's department). She sat next to Liz and she was probably as bored as I was. I was dying to know exactly where we were and so I made an attempt to steal a glance under the blindfold.

"No peeking Ms. Morgan." Solomon said flatly. _Did he have to notice everything?_

**_ _**

In exactly five hundred and forty – four seconds later I found myself standing in front of a huge lake house with the junior _and _senior class (my mother had unexpectedly brought the seniors). And it just so happened that the lake house was isolated in a dense forest. This was probably some top secret spy training facility disguised as a beautiful, mansion sized lake house or maybe it was–.

"Cam," Bex whispered nudging me in the side (where I am sure will be a large bruise tomorrow). "Look!"

Several vans were pulling into the long driveway. But they weren't Gallagher Academy vans, they were–.

"The Blackthorne boys are here!" Liz said shrieking just as a crowd of boys started pouring out of the vans.

"Oh, great." Macey said sarcastically.

My thoughts exactly.

"I don't think your eight-grader lovers are here Macey." Bex said standing on her toes to look around.

"Oh, great!" Macey said smiling widely.

I guess I lost her.

But wait; were the sophomores, now juniors here? If so, was Zach here? Oh no, I had definitely planned much more time (10-20 years) for me to sort out my feelings for Zach before seeing him again. But looking at the situation on hand, that had definitely been a big mistake.

"Hey, I see Jonas!" Liz said breaking out into a wide smile. "And some of the seniors that came last year. So it's probably the same, our juniors and seniors are here and their juniors and seniors are here."

My stomach dropped, oh no. So maybe Zach was here and now what? Or maybe for some strange reason Zach wasn't here. Maybe everything would go according to schedule. As I thought through all the possible situations, everyone started to move inside.

Even while I was freaking out, I managed to notice just how beautiful the inside of the house was. Everything was a beautiful blue, white or a light purple. The whole house seemed light and cheerful and I wished that I could share the same feelings. But instead I felt my lunch moving around.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Solomon said. "Settle down. For the next eight hours you are free to do what you want. But, be packed up around 20:00 which is when we will be heading back."

"Excellent, have fun everyone!" Dr. Steve said smiling fondly at everyone.

And with that , Mr. Solomon, Dr. Steve and my mother, who winked in my direction, before walking into a room and shutting the door.

What was that all about? And there was still no explanation at why the Blackthorne boys were here.

In a matter of minutes everyone had spread out and the noise level rose to a high. Many people had run out onto the beach or had spread out throughout the house catching up with the boys or shyly introducing them-selves.

"See you guys later, I am going to tan on the beach. Meet me there whenever." Macey called strolling out; ignoring the countless stares she was receiving from the Blackthorne boys.

"Hey I think I see Grant over there," Bex said. "I am going to go say hi. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Liz said. She probably wanted to find Jonas.

"Umm, I just have to use the bathroom, so I, ah, will meet up with you guys later." I said. I could probably do better on any pop-quiz Mr. Smith threw at us right now than to see Zach at the moment.

Bex and Liz just looked at each other knowingly before turning to me and smiling.

"It's ok for you to like him you know."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said watching their smiles widen.

And with that I walked away quickly before they could say anything else. I pushed back a group (that was already watching some movie on a large flat screen) and ran up the staircase hoping that my chameleon ability wouldn't choose today to fail.

* * *

**What did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alright, I'll admit it. I don't own this.**

**AN: This was initially supposed to be a one shot, but it was too long :) So anyway I just have to edit some things then the chapters will be up like that *snaps fingers*.**

* * *

I ended up finding a huge room on the third floor to take refuge in. It was a pretty hot day, so I opened the huge windows and the curtains were now fluttering in the slight breeze. I laid my head down on the circle bed (it's a strange shape, I know).

I had meant to think through my feelings for Zach and how things had ended but something else managed to catch my attention. Something only a spy would notice. The ceiling was painted in all white but there was a small square area that was the slightest shade off. It resembled a sort of button. And that got me thinking about secret passageways.

Pretty soon I was attempting to balance on the headboard (which was fairly difficult because the headboard was curved around the bed and pretty thin - so I was trying to balance my weight).

All of the sudden the door swung open and out of shock I flipped over onto the bed, which was not supposed to happen; hello, spy!

I lifted my head up, only to see Zach laughing in the doorway. Oh, great. I pushed myself up so I was leaning against the head board and closed my eyes, hoping that Zach would just disappear or take the hint (whichever came first).

I heard the door close and opened my eyes slowly praying that I had wished hard enough. But there was Zach, leaning against the closed door and still laughing. Guess that didn't work.

"Whatcha' doing there Gallagher Girl? Falling head over heels for me?" Zach said laughing again.

I slid off the bed and narrowed my eyes. "That was lame."

"Oh, was it?" Zach said pretending to wipe some laughter tears away.

I crossed my arms. I was still embarrassed that Zach had seen me fall. "What are you doing up here?"

"Actually I believe the real question is what were _you _doing?" Zach said biting back a laugh.

"Nothing."

"Aw, come on Gallagher Girl don't be like that." Zach said stepping forward.

I took a couple of steps back. Zach raised his eyebrows, stuck his hands into his pockets and looked up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds. "Ah, a secret passage entrance. Wanna try to open it?"

I shrugged, trying not to look surprised that he had figured it out so fast.

"You know you want to..."

The girl in me warned me not to give in. But the spy in me was dying to see if it really was a passageway.

I sighed. "Ok." I guess the spy in me had won.

And that's exactly how I found myself sitting on Zach's shoulders attempting to open the "secret passageway". Maybe the spy in me was a little too empowering.

"You know, there is probably a much better way to do this." I told Zach as he stood on the bed holding me up.

"Probably, but this _is_ the fastest way." I could just feel Zach smirking. He was probably enjoying this; that idiot. And just to try to put him in his place, I kicked his chest with my foot. 

_Hard_.

Zach stumbled around and I grabbed onto his hair to hang on. Zach quickly managed to regain his balance and then looked up at me.

"Seriously?" He called up to me.

"Sorry." I said. Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.

"And you can let go of my hair now."

"Opps." I said blushing. I patted his hair until it was back in place.

He smirked again and looked down. I got back to work. I struggled to reach the discolored square but with a little more effort I was able to push it. Suddenly the wall on the far side of the room shifted, revealing a stairway. I smiled, mission accomplished.

With Zach's help I was able to jump off his shoulders and land on the fluffy bed.

I could feel Zach looking at me from the corner of his eye but I ignored him and jumped off the bed.

"Sooo." I nodded at the newly emerged stairway.

He jumped off the bed and stood next to me. "You first." He replied nudging me forward.

I just nodded again and started climbing the stairs with Zach following close behind.

* * *

**P.S. - Thanks for all the reviews last time! Want to do that again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN.**

**AN: I'd say that this was a pretty fast update :)**

* * *

As climatic as things seemed, the staircase ended up only having about twenty stairs before opening into a dusty and dimly lit hallway. I personally had expected something more beautiful to match the house but I couldn't exactly say the same for Zach, who was just starting at a loose stone in the wall. Suddenly he kicked at it and the wall at the bottom of the staircase closed with a soft thud.

"Opps." Zach said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Thankfully with my experience in the secret passage department, I could probably figure out a way to open it later. Then it dawned on me that I was in a narrow (dimly lit and dusty!) hallway with Zach, alone. And he was staring at me with a strange expression on his face.

I could feel my hearting thumping and to get away from it I did the one thing I could do. I turned around and I walked deeper into the hallway. I could hear Zach's footsteps and pretty soon he was walking next to me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until it became unbearable.

"Sooo." Zach and I said at the same time. We looked at each and laughed quietly.

"Sooo," I started again. "Um, how was your summer?"

Zach smirked for the millionth time (actually it was the fourth time). "Oh, it was swell."

"And yours?" Zach said poking me in the side with his elbow (barely missing the bruise that I was sure that Bex had given me).

"That's classified." I told him trying to beat him at his own game.

"Oh really?" he asked smirking again.

"Yup."

"Cause I heard that you spent some of the summer with Macey, fighting off some kidnappers."

What? "How did you –."

"Spy." Zach said pointing to himself.

Did it ever end? I shot him an annoyed look and sped up my pace a little, which Zach easily adjusted to. Suddenly an idea came to me and I sped up a little more and Zach adjusted again.

Then, all of the sudden I stuck out my foot to try and trip him but Zach jumped over it easily.

"Have to do better than that Gallagher Girl."

But what he didn't expect was my foot from behind that came a second later. This time Zach tripped and fell.

"So are _you_ falling head over heels for me now Zach?" It was my turn to smirk.

"Possibly," Zach said reaching for the hand that I was offering (ok, so I felt a little bad) and pulled himself up. "But I am not wearing heels." He stuck out his (Adidas) sneaker covered foot, which was untied.

The smirk fell right off my face and instead I stared at our joined hands (Zach hadn't let go yet). And that meant what? A million thoughts raced through my head and suddenly crashed. I stopped thinking and just laughed. And you know what? Zach started laughing too.

Twenty seconds later, our laugher faded out. Zach gently pulled his hand out of mine and bent down to tie his shoe. Unsure of what to do, I stuck my tingling hands into my pockets (which are hard not to have after a cute boy holds your hand).

I also pushed the confusing moment to the back of my mind (with a mental note to ask Macey about it later).

Zach stood up and cleared his throat. "Shall we?" He said nodding down the hallway.

I was still shaky from the hand holding and all, so I just nodded. Not quite trusting my voice.

**--**

This time the silence wasn't as awkward because the hallway pulled to a stop a minute later revealing a large bronze door. Zach walked up to it observing the markings and trying to figure out a way to open it. I stood back flipping through all the possible ways to open secret-passage-way-doors when I noticed the doorknob. And it didn't have a keyhole. Could it really be that simple?

I grabbed a hold of knob and turned it. And just like that the door opened. Zach looked at me in surprise.

"Sometimes things in life can be simple," I told Zach, reflecting on thought myself.

Zach smiled (a real smile) "But what would be the fun of that Gallagher Girl?"

Nothing really, but life would be a whole lot easier if everything and _everyone_ were just as easy to figure out.

I half smiled at Zach, pulled the door open and stepped out.

But the minute we both stepped out, six large men ascended on us.

I shot a panicked look at Zach and we both snapped into a defense position. But before we could attack, I saw another man spray something at us and I instantly felt drowsily. And just before I blacked out I heard someone yell a _STOP_ in the background. I saw the blurry images of a large conference table filled with people, both men and woman. But the last thing I saw was Zach sliding to the floor and the fuzzy images of my mother, Mr. Solomon and Dr. Steve rushing towards us.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls = not mine.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a bed. The room was a dark blue so I realized that I was probably still in the mansion. I remembered going through the secret passage and then being knocked out at the end.

I pushed my feet off the bed so I was sitting up right. If everything had happened, then where was Zach? And everyone else?

I walked out the door and saw my mother talking to man in a gray suit at the end of the hallway in a fast hushed tone. They stopped suddenly and looked at me. Even if I hadn't been a spy I would have still known that they were talking about me.

The man said a few more words to my mother before they both turned and walked towards me.

"Good day." The man said to my mother and me before walking out of view.

I frowned and looked at my mom

My mom motioned towards the room I had just come out of. We walked inside and mom closed the door behind us.

Mom hugged me. "I am glad you're ok, kiddo."

"What happened? All I remember is walking through the passage way only to get knocked out by some gas at the end of it."

Mom smiled. "I should have known that you would find the one secret passageway that Dr. Stan forgot to close."

"Who? And what is going on mom? Why are we even here? Is Zach ok? Cause I saw him fall. And -"

"Slow down honey." Mom said laughing.

"So are you going to tell me anything?" I said sighing. I would probably never get any information.

Mom laughed again. "Well, Zach woke up a couple minutes before you."

Oh good, Zach was fine. I took a deep breath, and tried again for more information. "Anything else?

Mom smiled knowingly. "Let's say you were a cover for us."

A cover? What kind of mission would call for a cover of two hundred teenagers – that were actually spies in training?

"Huh?"

Mom smiled this time and looked around fondly at the walls. "Once you have clearance, you will get to know this place more."

I just nodded, fed up with asking questions and getting no answers.

As if reading my mind, mom said, "I know it is hard honey. Not being able to know things." She turned to look out the window.

I had a feeling that she wasn't just referring to the house anymore.

"Well, we should get going. You only have an hour left before we leave and I have some work to do." She said snapping out of the trance.

I should have realized that the sleeping gas had knocked me out for a long time. I nodded again and slipped out of the room.

**--**

I found Bex, Liz and Macey on the beach with Grant, Jonas and Zach. They were all sitting at a round picnic table passing around a plate of sandwiches.

I heard a chorus of 'hellos' as I approached them. The only empty seat was between Zach and Bex, so I sat there.

"So are you going to tell us where you and Zach were all afternoon?" Bex asked.

I looked to Zach, who just raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Considering Zach was, well Zach, I had never expected him to tell anyone anything.

I reached for a sandwich and shrugged. "Maybe later."

Liz, Bex and Macey shot me a 'you-better-or-else look'.

I just grinned back at them.

"So, what was that story about Grant you were telling Jonas?" Liz asked innocently. I smiled at Liz's attempt to get Jonas' attention and bit into my ham sandwich.

Grant groaned and attempted to stand up before, Jonas pulled him back down.

I was only half listening while Jonas launched into a story about Grant and his first day at Blackthorne because well, the sun was setting (and it was beautiful), the sand felt really good between my toes. But mostly because of Zach, who kept brushing his hand against mine under the table.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
